Misty Cloud
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Kikyo dreams, Zakuro is annoyed, and Mukuro is a creeper. Mukuro/Kikyo.


Written on a train-ride a bit ago. How come I always forget to publish all my fics at places?  
>Ah, and I'm making a sequel, but I'm not sure if I'll publish it. I don't like all of it this far, so we'll see.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Misty Cloud<br>****Mukuro x Kikyo**

* * *

><p>Zakuro frowned as he heard a low whine from the other bed. He sat up, scratching his scalp as he did. He glared over at Kikyo, who was the one to occupy the other bed in the hotel room. "'the fuck..?" he grumbled.<br>Kikyo moaned in reply.  
>Well, of course it wasn't in reply to what Zakuro just said, but still. What the hell was he up to? What sort of fucking wet dream was <em>he<em> having? It really didn't seem like it was about himself (Kikyo, that is) topping. Huh. Byakuran, then?  
>When Kikyo once more moaned and and let out a breathy sigh, Zakuro threw his pillow at him. Hard. Kikyo shot up in alarm, staring wildly around the room for whoever it was that attacked him. The usually perceptive eyes of the cloud completely missed both pillow and man. Zakuro blinked when Kikyo fell back in the bed with a thump, and scowled even more when the aqua-haired man rolled over with <em>his<em> (Zakuro's) pillow in a tight grip.  
>Zakuro wouldn't have minded <em>that<em> much, if not for the fact that Kikyo's dream had continued. It sure seemed like it, anyway; since Kikyo started to pant and let out breathy (and, alright, very sexy) moans and gasps. What the hell, he was getting turned on here.  
>"Cut'm some fuck'n slack, idjit." he growled as Kikyo let out an especially loud moan. "Fuckin-! Oi, Kikyo!" He kicked Kikyo in the chin, but when the cloud didn't seem to want to wake up, he slapped him over the cheeks a few times. What the hell was with him not waking up? "Fuck'n annoying..!" Zakuro grabbed a jersey that he'd discarded on the floor a few hours earlier and made his way over to the room Daisy and Bluebell shared.<br>"Oi! Wake th'ell up'n let me in!"

"Ah, Kikyo-chan. What did you do tonight?" Byakuran asked, blinking in confusion as they made their way towards the Sawada residence. Kikyo looked at him apologetically and then replied; "I do apologize, Byakuran-sama. I was like this when I woke up this morning, and I don't know how—Zakuro, why are you looking at me like that?"  
>"Ya kept m'wake for fuck'n hours'n wouldn' wake the fuck up." Zakuro groweled, and Kikyo blinked, confused. Then a look of realization crept into his gaze. "<em>You<em> gave me these?" he motioned towards the bruises on his face. "Idjit," Zakuro groweled back. "Go've fuck'n dreams'bout hav'n sex somewhere I ain't."  
>"Dre—se—you—" the cloud turned pale, and he stared at Zakuro with what could only be called shock.<br>"Ara, Kikyo-chan~" Byakuran hummed. "You had your first wet dream~?"  
>"Wha—Bya—Byakuran-sama, I—" Kikyo's face had now turned crimson in embarrassment. He turned back to Zakuro. "Y-you're lying, right?"<br>"Even'f ya look't me's'f yer pleadin', t's true. Y'ere moanin'n shit all fuck'n night."  
>The blush on Kikyo's face was just too hilarious. Couldn't such a composed guy handle talking about sex? That was something of the most hilarious thing that Zakuro had ever heard of.<br>"Oh, Kikyo-chan is growing up~" Byakuran sang, not really _meaning_ to tease Kikyo into blushing even more, but still doing it. The boss wrapped his arms around Kikyo and gave him a hug. Then he chuckled as he let go and ignored that Kikyo stopped walking at all. "See you later, Kikyo-chan~" he sang and waved to Kikyo, who leaned back against a brickwall.  
>Zakuro cast him a glance, then continued after the rest of the Funeral Wreaths and the Gigionello Family.<p>

A light chuckle was heard. "Oya oya."  
>Kikyo's head snapped up, and he stared right at Mukuro, who looked so very amused.<br>"It seemed it had another effect as well." Mukuro said, and Kikyo looked confused. "E-effect?" Kikyo cursed the blush on his cheeks and forced himself to not let his gaze waver from Mukuro. It must have done so none the less, because the next moment, he was pressed even tighter against the brickwall, and a palm was pressed against the front of his pants. "What are you—" Kikyo's voice was muffled as Mukuro's lips covered his, and he squeezed his eyes shut when his gaze met the mists. They were filled with amusement and lust, and it wasn't an expression he was used to seeing on somebody's face; most of all while the gaze was turned towards him.  
>Mukuro's other hand, that didn't rub over his middle, caressed his bruised cheek. "And you do not even remember the visions I gave you, am I right?"<br>"I don't know what you're talking about." Kikyo mumbled, and his eyes snapped open as lips brushed down his neck, and the mist bit down, hard and just shy from drawing blood. He let out a low whine, and froze when he felt Mukuro's hand made its way into the front of his pants and underwear. The hand squeezed and rubbed, and Kikyo gasped for breath. "Nnnngh—no—" he breathed out, and Mukuro chuckled into his ear. "I won't make you feel bad, Kikyo-kun." he said in a husky voice that was lightly raspy with lust. Kikyo glanced at him through blurry eyes, and that smirk on Mukuro's face was so incredibly infuriating. But still, Kikyo couldn't find the strength to even push him away; could barely stand without leaning against Mukuro. Leaning against his hand, his mouth.

Mukuro had been right, though; it didn't feel bad. In truth, Kikyo felt so incredibly good that he felt as if he would melt. "Mu—kur—" he bit his lip to stop himself, but Mukuro had already heard the low whisper. He chuckled, and let hot flesh slip across his palm; caressed. He continued to bite his way along Kikyo's neck, leaving mark after mark on the boys throat. Marks that would be visible for all to see for several days after, and which he had plans in not letting fade.  
>He felt Kiyko's body shudder, and the cloud let out another, breathy and very pleasurable moan. Mukuro squeezed one last time, before he pulled away his hand. The skin was sticky and dripped, but Mukuro didn't really pay heed. Instead, he caressed Kikyo's cheek with the hand, leaving trails of wetness where his fingers touched. He then licked at the cheek and lapped up bits of the seed. "You'll know where to find me," he whispered into the clouds ear, "if you want more. Kikyo-kun," Kikyo shivered at the tone in Mukuro's voice. "I'll make you feel good anytime."<br>"I won't—" Kikyo started, but he was cut off by salty lips pressed against his own. "Yes, you will." Mukuro assured, and Kikyo saw him fade away like the mist he was known being guardian for.

The moment Mukuro was gone, Kikyo's legs gave in, and he fell down to the ground. He stared in front of him for several moments, then looked up at the sky as a light chuckle was heard. He shuddered, and picked himself up from the ground. He pulled up his jacket, which Mukuro had pulled off of his shoulders for better access to his neck. He adjusted the collar and zipped it up, to hide the slightly darker spot on his pants from view. Quickly and quietly, he made his way back to the hotel to change out of his wet clothes.

**End**


End file.
